


Guardian of Despair

by OsirisRed



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Adopted Children, Bullying, F/M, Family Member Death, Fluff and Angst, High School, M/M, Multi, New Year's Resolutions, New Years, OOC Kaiba Seto, Oblivious, Protectiveness, School Dances, Stalking, Swearing, Threats of Violence, Valentine's Day, Yami Yuugi | Atem Has His Own Body
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:55:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28967175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OsirisRed/pseuds/OsirisRed
Summary: Yami will do anything to protect Yugi from harm but what if he dates someone he has a crush on and how will he cope? OOC Seto, onesided SetoxYami, YugixSeto, HondaxMiho, JouxAnzu and YamixAtemu. Swearing, bullying, threatening and stalking.
Relationships: Atem/Yami Yuugi, Honda Hiroto | Tristan Taylor/Nosaka Miho, Jounouchi Katsuya | Joey Wheeler & Mazaki Anzu | Tea Gardner, Kaiba Seto/Mutou Yuugi, Kaiba Seto/Yami Yuugi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Guardian of Despair

Me and Yami Yugi: Competition! Competition! Competition!

Me: Ok, enough of that. Let me explain. I am participating in a competition and the theme is ‘Resolutions’ and here is my take on this.

Yami Yugi: Sounds interesting. Am I in this?

Me: Yes, you are the main character.

Yami Yugi: Sweet! Me: alright, I'm going to say here so it is not going to be confusing down the line. The rule states that I have to age up people so imagine this world where you leave high school at age 19 and everyone here is 18.

Yami Yugi: there are warnings of cussing, bullying, OOC Seto (for a reason wink wink), threatening people and stalking. If this triggers you then we are sorry.

Me: Proofread by Shiori.Majo on ff.net and Wattpad and Demi Goddess Of Hell on Tumblr.

Key: 

“Speaking”

_#FLASHBACK#_

‘Thought’

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Guardian of despair

(YAMI POV)

It was winter, the perfect season to show my iciness to the world. It was a blizzard to hide my fury, my disdain, my envy my!...my sorrow, my grief, my betrayal and my broken heart. I stand here in the street looking into the distance to see my treasure of hope, my sweet innocence walks away with the one I love and wanted to give my heart to as they snuggle and kiss for warmth and love while I stay cold and sad knowing that I will never feel the way they do as tears of lost warm trickle down my cheeks.

_#FLASHBACK#_

_It was Springtime, Yugi and I are in a class, listening to what the teacher says as I was not listening in the slightest and kept my eyes on Yugi. ‘Why don't you have many friends Yugi? What draws them away from you and how can I fix that? I would kill anyone who would harm you and I will save you from any threat that would come your way.’ I scrunched my face angrily. Ever since that day, I would protect Yugi from anything, no matter what, even if it costs me my life._

_My face softens when I turn my head in another direction to see Seto Kaiba with his face buries in his notebook. Ever since Seto joined our class, I fell for him hard. I would always stare at him when I’m not keeping an eye on Yugi and I would write love letters to him and secretly stash them under his desk or in his shoe locker. It’s not stalking I swear! He's been writing back to me too and we been keeping up a good conversation about this and that, although I wish I could speak to him in person. He's the most popular guy in school and I’m the low life that no one wants to hang out with._

_All those thoughts kept me distracted and the teacher yells, “Mr Yami Muto! Can you stop daydreaming and come up to the board and solve this problem!” I turned my head quick before Seto looked my way. I blushed a bit and stood up and went to the board. I swear someone threw a paper ball at me and if I find out who I was, I will beat them to a pulp. The teacher stood there with their arms crossed and handed me the chalk and I looked at the board._

_‘I don't understand any of this stuff?! We are this far ahead? I thought we were further back?’ I sighed and gave back the chalk and said, “I’m sorry sir, but I don’t understand any of this so I can’t solve this.”_

_I hear of the other students bickering and laughing at me whilst I was trying to hold back my anger as the teacher scorned me by saying, “You should spend less time dreaming and more time listening and taking notes! I shall expect to see you after school!” the bell chimed and everyone packed up for the break. I eyed Yugi leaving the classroom as I went to my desk and grabbed my stuff and went for the door. The teacher tried to get my attention as he yelled, “Mr Muto wait! We need to talk about your grades!”_

_I didn’t hear much of that whilst my mind wanders. ‘Damn! Now I have to write that note for Seto later! Now, where’s Yugi?’ I spot him with his friends: Jou, Honda and Anzu. Phew, he's safe, knowing those guys won't harm him as I walk up to them. They all spot me coming and Yugi said, “So, I'm guessing you’re not coming to the arcade with us because you got detention again huh.”_

_“Yeah, it keeps happening a lot lately, but I guess I will see you at home.” Yugi nodded and they walk off. I managed to snag Jou’s arm to pull him close and whispered, “Remember to keep him safe for me or else.” I threatened. He harshly pulled off from me, made a slightly scared face and ran off towards the others. I smirked at his response and went on my way. Knowing I can scare them into place to protect Yugi while I'm unavailable, but I let them get close to Yugi as they liked him but not before I asked them their intentions with him and Yugi made friends with them so I didn’t mind._

_Up ahead, I see Seto with a lot of people around him, chatting to him as he looked slightly disinterested by them. ‘If only I can walk up to him and whisk him away from any prying hands and I will give you all the love that I have, but I guess I will write him another not during detention.’ I thought as I sighed and walked away._

_(END POV)_

_The day went by quick for Yugi and slow for Yami, but Yugi was happy to rush out of school to race his friends to the arcade. Yami, however, had to stay behind to make up for staring at people rather than learning and he had to listen to a lecture about his grades slipping._

_“Yami, what happened to you? You use to be a clever student, but now you barely study and you don’t pay attention! I am worried about you as I don’t know whether you will even pass your exams or even graduate with good grades…” Yami rolled his eyes, not paying attention in the slightest knowing that he heard it all. It’s no new news to him and it’s not his fault that his mind is preoccupied with protecting Yugi and crushing on Seto as he writes another love note to him._

_ With Yugi…  _

_“Man Yugi, you sure beat me good,” Jou said whilst they walk away from one of the many games. He patted Yugi on the back who smiled and chuckled happily as he said, “Don’t be modest Jou. You played your hardest and we had fun, that’s what counts.” Jou smiled back._

_‘He can be so sweet and kind, he's a stark opposite to Yami. Man, the fuck is that guy’s problem? Following Yugi like a creep. He's fine, nothing is going to happen to him?!’ Jou thought, feeling slightly angry._

_Yugi noticed Jou spacing out and he cleared his throat in which Jou flinched as he stared at the smaller boy and said, “Ah sorry Yugi. I got lost in my thoughts there for a sec. Why don’t you go ahead and play with Anzu while I play a game with Honda?” He nodded and sprinted off to grab her and he told Honda to come over to Jou. “So, what game you want to beat my ass at today?”_

_Jou watches Yugi, he and Anzu are out of earshot and elsewhere, he pulled Honda close in which it startled him and Jou whispered, “Yami threatened me again earlier.”_

_"You’re kidding me?!? Again?! Why don’t we kick his ass?” Honda angrily replied._

_Jou rolled his eyes and carried on, “You know we can’t as he can kick our asses hard and Yugi will never forgive us if we try to lay a hand on him.”_

_“Why do you put up with that Jou? I know you are not the one to submit like that.” “Because he trusts us to protect him. It seems strange that Yami is still doing this, even to this day, but we swore to him that we would protect him as we are his friends.”_

_“Are we? Because we feel like unpaid bodyguards.” Jou laughed at Honda’s answer._

_“But we love Yugi right?” Jou said as he wrapped an arm around Honda’s shoulder to make his friend smile as Honda knew Jou is right._

_“Yeah of course we do. Now, come on! We got some games to play!” he happily yelled as they ran off in search of a game to play. After a few rounds of varied games, eating a load of snacks and drinks and it is near sunset when everyone left the arcade to walk Yugi home. “What a fun day! It’s a shame that Yami couldn’t come through. I wonder why he keeps getting detention?” Yugi happily said. Anzu is agreeing to know about Yami’s overprotectiveness whilst Honda is elbowing Jou to speak up as he finally chimed in, “Yeah, I wonder why to that, but really why does he have to stalk you everywhere and what with him protecting you?” Yugi paused and thinks for a second and replied with a smile._

_“You don’t understand as he's been like that ever since and he means well by what he does.”_

_“Yugi. He doesn’t have any friends and most people are afraid of him and everyone nicknames him ‘Yugi’s deadly shadow’.” Jou replied bluntly and Yugi stopped in his tracks._

_‘Yami has no friends? I thought we were his friends and how can they call him such things?!’ Yugi thought as he is filled with mixed emotions of shock, anger and sympathy._

_Anzu saw this and said something to change the subject, “Ahem, you know Valentine’s Day is coming up and are you going to find dates and not to mention the second year’s summer dance is coming up too.”_

_‘Argh! I forgot that is coming up. I know who to ask but how? And what will my friends say? Yugi thought whilst he watched the others chatter about who there is going to ask and what to do. He looked worried, he did have a person in mind as he had a secret crush on the person ever since he spoke to him just the once, but he felt embarrassed because he didn’t know how to ask him and he felt ‘out of his league’ as he was the most popular person in high school and Yugi is the smallest and the wimpiest kid. He didn't want to ask his friends either as he felt like he would get berated by them and made fun of for his crush._

_It wasn’t before long to reach Yugi’s house as he waved off his friends and entered the house through the non-game shop entrance. “I'm home!” Yugi yelled out. Huh, normally his grandfather or mother would greet him. ‘That’s strange.’ He thought whilst he took off his shoes and walked towards the living room. Nothing there, but he heard muffled angry shouts coming from the kitchen as he went there._

_“Yami! This is the tenth time you got detention for spacing out and not to mention others for fights and threatening other students!” Yugi's mother angrily said at Yami as he was keeping his head down, showing no emotion. “We are really worried about you! Teachers are calling us again and are worried about you not studying enough and failing tests. If you are struggling then please tell us if you are because we can help you.” She consoled him a bit and then continued._

_“But you also got to stop fighting and threatening other students! We know that you will do anything to protect Yugi, but you can't go around doing that!” Yugi felt sad for Yami, he keeps getting yelled at on an almost daily basis by everyone and wished he could help but he would probably get brushed off by Yami as he said he can handle what he does on his own._

_He knew that Yami is threatening people, but thought nothing of it as Yami told him that he is doing it as there are a lot of bullies and pervs there and haven’t thought anything of it. Yugi’s shuffling caught the parentals attention, even Yami’s and they looked up to see Yugi standing there awkwardly smiling at them and waving timidly. “Oh Yugi! There you are, have you been hanging out with your friends again?” Yugi’s mother asked._

_“Yeah, we went to the arcade for a bit, but I'm starving,” Yugi replied and patted hist his stomach and making a bigger smile. With them distracted, Yami took the opportunity to get up and sneak off to go upstairs. “I'm going to go to my room. I already ate so I'm going to study and then go to bed.” Yami said quietly as he left the kitchen and is heading for the stairs. Grandpa Muto spotted him and marched after Yami as their mother is pampering Yugi with questions about school and the day._

_“Don’t you think you can get off that easy Yami! You are grounded and cannot watch TV until your grades improve!” He yelled. Yami was already at the top of the stairs as he heard that and yelled back, “Fine by me!”_

_(Yami’s POV)_

_I slammed the door shut and sighed in frustration and flopped onto my bed. “They just won't get off my back! So, what if I threaten and bully people? I do it to keep him safe!” I grumbled into my pillow._

_‘Everything I did, I do it to protect him. I don’t do it for love, I do it to keep the innocent safe! I do it to keep him safe.’ I angrily thought to myself as I grumble and swear into my pillow for a bit to release stress. I sighed again and looked at my desk opposite that was full of textbooks. ‘Well, those books aren’t going to read themselves.’ I got up sluggishly and marched to my desk to do some work._

* * *

_‘I don’t understand any of this?! Are we this far ahead?! I thought we are back at this chapter?’ “Argh!” I slammed my head on the desk I have been studying for over an hour now and didn’t get anywhere, but only a little bit._

_I heard a soft knock at the door and I said, “Come in.” The door opened to reveal Yugi popping his head in. “Hey. How's the studying going?” he questioned. I smile timidly and watched Yugi sit down on my bed and I stayed in my desk chair and I sighed obnoxiously, “I didn’t know that we are this far ahead. I am so screwed Yugi.” I saw him laugh at me and I didn’t understand why but whatever, I faked laughed along, “Well, that’s because you don’t keep your eyes on the board or books and where do you look anyway?” he asked. I blushed a little._

_‘I never told Yugi about my crush as it is none of his business to know about my personal life. I need to think of something fast so he doesn’t know.’_

_“it’s nothing. Hey, isn’t Valentine’s day coming up? Do you plan on getting a date?” Yugi blushes hard and looks away. ‘Aha! He does love someone! That’s good that he's looking for love and as long as they don’t harm or do worse to him then that’s fine.’_

_“I have someone in mind, but they are way out of my league and I have no chance.” He sadly said. I felt the same, he thinks that bad of himself and I cannot have that, not on my watch._

_“Don’t say stuff like that Yugi and don’t you ever beat ourself up like that in front of me! You know I don’t like to see you do that!” I yelled angrily at Yugi. He jumped a bit in shock. I never liked it when he is beating himself up like that. Why does he think about himself like that? He's got friends and is sort of popular with this gaming skills and he's kind and selfless. What person wouldn’t love him? maybe I could help him out as I think he will need it and I doubt his friends will give him the right advice. I calmed myself and placed a hand on his shoulder and said, “Alright, maybe I was harsh to you and you know I don’t like it when you say stuff about yourself. Maybe I can help you out with writing a love note and figure out what you can get too as a gift.” I spoke. I saw his face lit up and he grinned big like a Cheshire cat. I felt a little off when he did that, but I was happy to help out my ‘brother.’_

* * *

_It took a while, but we managed to figure out what to get, but he never said who yet, but I guess he wants to keep it as a surprise to me and I didn't mind._

_We said goodnight to each other and I changed into my PJs and got into bed. I sighed happily, I made him happy and I am happy if he is as I closed my eyes and fell asleep._

_Over the following days leading up to the faithful day, I have been helping Yugi gather money to make a chocolate heart (with white icing on it to say ‘Happy Valentine’s Day or something), a love letter and a bunch of flowers. He is happy, the teachers are yelling at me less because I wasn't staring at Seto and Yugi less as my mind is now concentrating on helping Yugi. It was good that I was ‘busy’, however at the cost of me halting of writing to Seto. ‘I hope he doesn’t think that I lost interest in him.’ I worried as it will break my heart is, he doesn’t love me._

_The day finally came and high school is filled with hearts and other festive stuff. It is the morning and there was student already giving their ‘hearts’ out to one another…well not literally… I think. With all the attention I gave to Yugi, I wasn’t able to get a gift in time, but I managed to get a single store brought Rose and a cheap card with my confession in. I plan to reveal that I was his secret admirer and he will be so surprised that I will schmooze him with the card and then the Rose and then it will make Seto fall in love with me. I turned the corner to find Seto and saw…_

_“Um, Seto?”_

_“Oh, hey Yugi. Are you alright?”_

_“Um yeah, I'm fine but there's something I want to tell you.”_

_“What is it?”_

_“You know, I think you are the coolest person in school as well as the most popular and handsomeness and I was wondering if you would be my Valentine?”_

_“What?”_

_What?_

_I saw him almost throw his flowers at Seto and I watched him grab them and felt overwhelmed. Yugi kept his face down and fearing he would reject him. I was hoping so too but then I saw Seto smelt the flowers and smiled._

_“Orchids! How did you know that these are my favourites?”_

_“Really?” I saw Yugi look up with a small smile and gleaming eyes._

_“Yes! I love these and thank you Yugi and I would love to be your valentine.”_

_I saw him hug Yugi who is shocked. I couldn’t take it anymore! I ran off and dropped the stuff I had in my hands onto the floor. I ran fast that I could hear the muffled cheers from Yugi’s friends and other students as I stormed to the boy's toilets. I slammed the door opened and I screeched, “GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE BEFORE I BASH YOUR BRAINS IN!” A few of the boys scattered like bugs and they ran past me and once the room was clear, I ran into the nearest stall, locked it, sat on the closed toilet seat, pulled up knees up to my chest, wrapped my arms around them and cried._

_After that, I ran home after I cried in the toilets and I didn’t care if people yelled at me or not, my heart is broken and I wanted to be alone I stayed in my room all day and later I heard Yugi knocking on my door, worried about me leaving school early, but I didn’t want to speak to him Not after what he has done!_

_I stayed in my room for over a day until my mother barged into the room to find out why I didn’t go to school and she saw how distressed and upset I am and I told her that I left early because I was ‘sick’ and seeing how I looked, she believed me and offered support and console. ‘I don’t need love now Not now or ever!’ I had a few days off and went to back in with no one acknowledging me, but teachers still scorned me._

* * *

_Time passed from that ‘dark day’ and Seto and Yugi are now dating. Jou, Anzu and Honda even accepted them into the group and everything is all sunshine and rainbows. But no, it wasn’t. It may be all things wonderful to Yugi, but not me! My own ‘brother’ didn’t tell me that he had a crush on Seto Kaiba! Why is he hiding stuff from me?! I protect him from harm and this is how he repays me?!_

_It is summer and everyone who had loved ones are going to the second year’s dance. I am seething with anger and betrayed to watch Yugi and Seto laugh about stuff with the others. I have become a bit of a social ‘pariah’ and I have become even more of a loner and I kept my distance from everyone._

_(END POV)_

_“I can't believe you asked this cool guy out Yugi! Way to go!” Jou excitedly said and patting Yugi on his back._

_“I’m standing right here Jounouchi.” Seto bluntly replied, staring the blonde-haired boy down._

_“Oops, sorry man, but how long have you been going out with Yugi anyway, a few months is it?”_

_“We have been going out for 5 months now and things are going pretty awesome if you ask me,” Yugi answered back, grabbing Seto’s arm and linking it in his own, making him blush lightly and smiled at Seto and he smiled back. “Have you ever kissed yet?”_

_They both looked away as they both go bright red. Yami gasped, ‘They haven’t kissed yet for 5 months? Huh, is there a reason why for this? Are they both too shy or is there something more to this?’ Yami thought as he narrowed his eyes and watches the group from a corner with his head poking out._

_“You better not kiss in front of ‘Yugi’s deadly shadow’ though.” Honda joked._

_“What? Who is that” Seto asked, looking at all of them confused._

_“Yami,” Anzu answered and pointed at him and they all stared at him. Yami froze and then scrambled to hide and disappeared around the corner. Yugi laughed at his actions, “Yami?” Seto looked at him before he tried to hide and narrowed his eyes at that. He heard some creepy rumours a person: stalking, threatening and tacking people and never knew it was him. “Oh don’t mind him. That’s my brother. He always does stuff like that.” Yugi said as he smiled and watched Yami._

_‘He does stuff like that?! That’s borderline predator behaviour.’ Seto thought._

_“He just watches you like that and that’s okay?” Seto asked._

_“You don’t know the half of it,” Jou muttered in which Seto heard and felt a bit disturbed._

_“Yeah, but he's been doing that for as long as I can remember, but lately he's been more distant than normal,” Yugi said._

_“He uses to be closer than this?!” Seto asked, sounding a little frantic._

_“Yeah, he was part of the group at some point and protects me from harm.”_

_“Hasn’t he got a life of his own? And why does he need to protect you anyway, you’re not a delicate doll are you?” Yugi chuckled as Seto raised an eyebrow, looking dumbfounded._

_“No, I am not a delicate doll, but he's being this from the day we met and he will protect me with his life, no matter what and I can't remember why nowadays and seems to shelter me half the time, worse than my family.”_

_“Huh? From the day you met? I don’t understand! I thought he is your brother."_

_“It’s a long story.”_

* * *

_(Seto’s POV)_

_After that long day, I went back to my mansion in awe and shock. ‘how is that normal for either of them?! Yugi is too sheltered and Yami needs to get a life of his own!’ thought as I got in, waved off my little brother, had some food, had a brisk shower and plopped on the bed. My head is filled with mixed emotions. I feel angry that Yugi and Yami live that way! Surprise that what Yugi told me about how he met Yami as I didn’t see it coming as they both looked alike and sad that this might affect our relationship._

_I rolled in my bed and sighed in frustration, ‘I do love Yugi and I think he's cute and nice, but he needs to get out more without Yami and maybe I could help him.’ I thought, however, my mind wanders over to think about Yami. Something about him made me ‘off’. It felt like he knows him somehow but he couldn’t place his mind on it and I managed to lull myself to sleep. I tossed and turned in my sleep, trying to come up with a solution to this._

_(END POV)_

* * *

_It is now the night of the second year’s summer dance and the last day of school before the big summer break and everyone is lined up to enter the gymnasium, Seto (who got over what happened earlier with Yugi’s backstory) and is linking arms with Yugi and they are smiling and blushing at each other and looked quite dashing in their matching tuxes. Jou is with Anzu and Honda is with Miho (who he has a major crush on throughout the year) and waaay behind all the students was Yami, on his own and looking pissed beyond measure._

_(Yami’s POV)_

_It took forever for me to get in, but I received a death glare from a teacher and whispered to me that I am lucky to even to be invited to come as my grades have improved…by a small margin (but still bad) and I should count myself lucky that even my family let me come here in hopes to cheer me up as it didn’t really, only pissed me off more._

_The inside of the gym is surprisingly well decorated. There is a big Sakura tree in the middle (I assume it's real) with petals spread everywhere lightly (like they blew from the tree to the floor) and there are ribbons tied to some branches of the tree and go all the way to the walls. (like the tree is a like a May-pole or to keep it secure)_

_I sat on the bleachers and watched it all go off from here. No one asked me out and I felt happy for that as I wasn’t interested in anyone, only Seto. I felt slightly sad that the group didn’t ask me to join them but they know I would turn up anyway, however, Yugi and Seto caught my eyes and I immediately bury my feelings like the rest as I watched them go about._

_They are dancing to some pop song that is playing and I scoffed. “It should be me dancing with Seto and not him! Besides, what does he see in Yugi? What are you trying to pull here?” I mumbled to myself. Little did I know that Jou and Anzu came out of nowhere after what I said and she asked me, “Are you feeling better Yami?” I looked at her and she is wearing a light purple dress with the top bit looking like a heart with a big white ribbon-like material wrapped around her waist (probably tied in a bow at the back) and the bottom is flowy and she said dark coloured tights and white heels. She had matching make-up and the same purple coloured hairband with a flower on the side in her hair. Jou was wearing a tuxedo, like me and the others. “Yeah, I'm fine, just a crack in my heart,” I said sounding bored and irritated. “What was that?” Jou interjected as it caught me off guard and made me jump and I scrambled to answer, “N-nothing.” I stuttered._

_Jou briefly narrowed his eyes and said, “Okay. Well, I hope you don’t try anything to ruin this for Seto and Yugi. They need this and we are hoping this will seal their relationship.” What?! My eyes snapped open. Like hell! I won't allow this! I had a plan to stop them and that was a note (a different one from before) and an Orchid hidden inside my jacket (in an inside pocket) and I laced the note with a perfume that Seto likes. (it’s what Yugi wears for their dates) I was planning on doing a slow dance with Seto and then swoon him with my ‘skills’ and then bam! I hit him with the note and flower and it will be sealed with a kiss._

_I would have Seto and Yugi will be saved. I smirked._

_“Why don’t you join us and have some fun instead of sulking around?” Anzu said I shook my head and they gave up and left me alone._

_An hour or so later of sitting and biding my time. Honda comes strolling up to be alone. I looked up and asked, “Where’s your girl?”_

_“She's over there with Yugi and the others.” He pointed and looked on to her speaking to Yugi and Seto as they are cuddling and wrapping their arms around their waists. My frowned deepened._

_“I was wondering if you want to dance with Miho for a bit as I thought you were lonely and need cheering up. She doesn’t mind of course.” I rolled my eyes a bit, I bet Jou and Anzu set him up to do this to get me active and not bitchy._

_I am bored out of my skull and watching everyone dance and having fun is now tedious. ‘Maybe a dance couldn’t hurt and as long as Yugi thinks that I am having fun and then Seto will be alone and then I will make him love me.’ I smiled to myself and thought wickedly._

_“Sure. I can dance with Miho as long as you don’t get jealous.” I jabbed at Honda who is brushing it off as a joke and went along with it. I got up and walked over to Miho. She is wearing a yellow and white dress with a green bow in her light blueish purple hair (the dress she wore in the popularity contest) and asked, “Shall we dance?” She shyly nodded as we walked over near the tree. A slow dance song came on just on time. I think it is ‘True’ by Spandu Ballet and I placed my hands on her shoulders and she has done the same as we rocked back and forth slowly to the music._

_It felt nice, but it's not what I envisioned. I wanted to dance with Seto and not this random girl! As we are dancing, I scanned the room to see a teacher trying to pry students off each other that got too ‘handsy’. I scoffed quietly. “Are you alright?” She whispered to me. I nodded in response and didn’t ask again. I suddenly spot Seto slow dancing with Yugi with his feet on Seto’s shoes (like kids do with their parents as Yugi is too short for Seto) and their arms on each other’s waists looking into each other’s eyes lovingly._

_I paused in my movements and watched in shock. Miho almost went crashing into me and looked up at me with concern and tugged at me to grab my attention. I snapped out of my trance and continued to dance with her and still watched the other couple. The song ended soon after and I apologised to Miho for stopping and I spot Yugi leading Seto outdoors. “Excuse me Miho,” I said to her as I bolted off to follow them._

_It is still slightly warm outside and with a slight breeze, but that doesn’t matter to me as I see Seto sitting on a bench on his own. ‘Perfect.’ I smiled as I make a beeline line towards him._

_He sees me coming and waves a little at and smiles, him smiling makes my heart flutter a little. “Hi Seto, where’s Yugi?” I asked him._

_“He went to the toilet. Did you want to speak to him?”_

_“No, that’s fine. I want to speak to you about something.”_

_“What did you want to speak to me about?” I blushed a bit when he asked m, and I suddenly gelt very nervous, and my throat went very dry._

_“Well, um I wanted to…um give you…something.” I searched my pockets to find the letter, but it wasn't there. I keep looking all over my body to see if I put it elsewhere in case, but it wasn’t even on me… only the flower was there. Seto is watching me out of curiosity and concern as he asked me, “Are you alright Yami?”_

_‘Shit! Fuck! I swear I left it in that pocket! I might have fallen out of my pocket though, but where?’ I thought to myself. Crap! I think Seto asked me something as I looked to so that he did. “Um, I think I left something behind but stay right there and I will get it,” I reassured him as he nodded and I ran off in search of the letter._

_‘How could I be a fucking idiot and lose my love letter and look like a fucking idiot in front of him!’ I angrily thought to myself. I spot the love letter near the back door; it must have fallen out when I ran out and I picked it up and started to walk back to him. “I hope he will like it,” I said happily and I looked up to where Seto is to see Yugi has returned and is sitting next to him, kissing Seto passionately and embracing each other. I felt tears stinging my eyes and I ripped the flower out of my pocket and threw them all to the floor harshly and ran off with the tears blurring my vision._

* * *

_Autumn passed on by quick as nothing much happened there as I was sulking in my room for the second time and I watch Yugi drift away from me and Seto was taking my innocent boy away._

_Its wintertime now and just after the winter holidays and my mood hit an all-time low. I had no interest in life only one thing- tearing Seto away from Yugi. My fate is sealed when they kissed, and they are the high school’s ‘power couple’, and Yugi is now the second most popular guy in school and it’s what I wanted for him but it's not how I envisioned this at all!_

_Their dates became more and more frequent as I think Seto is getting him more confident or something so it's my perfect chance to follow him and break them up right then and there. I saw Seto appear at our house and our parents greeted him with love as they approved it (when it should be them approving Seto and me) and both of them left to go for a walk in the snow. I managed to rush out without my coat for winter gear to chase after them._

_I stayed far behind them, but not too close so I wouldn’t be spotted. I shiver and cross my arms in hopes to keep my hands warm as I trudge through the snow, it is only about ankle deep but it is hard as hell to walkthrough._

_I see up ahead that Seto and Yugi turn around to look at me. I froze in my place. There is no way I can hide quick enough now. ‘Crap! What am I going to do? Oh, no! they are coming my way!’_

_“Yami? Why are you out here without your coat?” Yugi asked. I stumbled to find my words, but my anger suddenly flared up just by looking at them holding hands and I angrily blurted out,_

_“I should ask you the same question! What is your deal with Yugi?!” I pointed at Seto. He looked flabbergasted and appalled as he replied,_

_“What do you mean by that?”_

_“What are your intentions with him? Surely, you must be dating him to gain something out of him!”_

_“What?!”_

_“Yami! It's not like that!” Yugi grabbed my hand to assure me, but I pushed him away violently, making him wince in pain as he fell and Seto grabbed him in time before he fell into the cold snow._

_“Stay out of this! He was supposed to be with you in the first place!” Seto is stunned and Yugi is in tears and ran off (Well trudged away quickly)._

_“What do you mean by that? That I am not supposed to be with Yugi?”_

_“Well…err…you were meant to be with…”_

_“It was you!”_

_“Huh?”_

_“You were the ‘secret admirer’. You were the one who left the notes in my desk and shoe locker! I should have known because you constantly stared at me and you thought that I wouldn’t notice! I thought you had given up on me by Valentine’s day and I found your note from that day and the summer dance. I never thought it would be you but it makes sense and you think you can win me over now? You’re wrong. I love Yugi more than anything and I want to free him from you, you psycho! You need to leave us alone and let him live his life without you following him like a dumb dog! And stop beating up people to get your way! You call yourself a protector when you bully the other innocent and weak! You need to get a life of your own! I don’t love you and I never will!” Seto told me and gave me a death glare whilst doing so and stormed off to comfort Yugi by snuggling him and kissing each other with pure love and passion as they walked off._

_#END FLASHBACK#_

I am angry and upset that the world has screwed me over so many times and I feel like giving up on everything and anyone. I feel betrayed by my brother and angry that Seto does not love me as I shudder in the cold and cry my heart out. Little did I know that someone has spotted me alone and cold in this weather as they came up to me. “Hey! It looks like you could use for sunshine in your life.” The snow that is falling has suddenly stopped around me. Odd, the forecast said it was meant to snow ally day and I looked up to why it stopped and saw a black umbrella just above me.

The person looks almost like me expect he had gorgeous tanned skin and had beautiful purple eyes to match his hair (outline of the black spikes are tinted purple) and is dressed appropriately for the weather unlike me. I blushed a bit and was confused about why this stranger is helping me. “Huh?”

The man chuckled and put a hand on my shoulder. I tensed up and he said, “Come on, let's get you somewhere to get you warmed up. I'm buying.” I was going to retaliate, but I am getting very cold and I couldn’t deny a free warm item and this guy is strangely kind to me and he is gentle when leading me and got me to walk with him.

* * *

He and I arrived at a coffee shop. It looked cosy as wen entered the establishment and ordered our stuff and sat in a both whilst we waited. We sat in a vacant booth opposite each other. “I'm sorry to drag you here, but it looks like you needed something warm in you and let me introduce myself, I'm Atemu.” He said as he put his hand out to shake. I shook his hand and responded, “My name is Yami.”

“That’s a sweet name, Now, tell me Yami, why are you out in the snow without proper clothing? Are you homeless?” He sounded concerned and curios if was homeless and blushed in slight embarrassment and a little offended and answered, “I am not homeless, but I rushed out without thinking about putting stuff on to protect my brother.” He looked shocked.

“Is he in danger?”

“Well, I thought he is and he has been going out with this person I love and I thought he is going to do something sinister to him.”

“Is he in actual danger? I don’t understand.”

“Well, I thought he is but no, but he betrayed me by dating someone that I had my eyes on and that is meant to meant to be mine and I wanted to protect him like I always do.”

“So… you are protecting your brother like you always do? And you were protecting him from danger and that is thus guy that you had your eyes set on?” I nodded in response.

“Let's break this down bit by bit so I can understand in detail. So, what do you mean by protecting your brother ‘like always’?”

“Ever since we met, I would devote my life to guarding him with my life and would show no emotion to anyone who tried to harm him.”

“Wait! From the day you met? Was Yugi a baby when you met him and it all started from there?” I shook my head.

“I met him in an orphanage. I was adopted into his family at a young age.”

“Really? So how did you two meet if you don’t mind me asking?” Atemu leaned forward with his elbows on the table and his hands on his chin, looking very invested in my story as I started.

“Well…”

(END POV)

_#FLASHBACK#_

_A baby in a basket is delivered to the orphanage by a child protective service member to the carers of the orphanage with a note attached saying that his mother had died shortly after giving birth and the father had committed suicide a few days later. The poor baby had no name and was only a few days old and had no other relative to look after him. As the carers picked the baby up, it had opened his eyes to reveal crimson red orbs that freaked some of the people out they looked like demon eyes and would shine in the darkness and the baby was given the name ‘Yami’._

_Seven years have passed after that and Yami is playing on his own in a small playground as other orphans are playing with each other. He always felt out of place with the other kids as they ignored him or gave him a wide berth for no reason. Maybe it was his looks, given he had unusual hair and demon-coloured eyes, but it may be that he showed no emotion to anyone or even spoke and many families had rejected him so many times that he just feels numb to it._

_Yami sees another family in the indoor section with one of the other carers showing them the place. There is an old man, a younger woman and a little boy following them. Yami thought nothing of it as some families bright their kids along to see if they get along with any of the orphans._

_The little boy broke off from the family and wandered into the playground looking around, out of curiosity. Yami is watching him briefly but then spotted some big kids coming his way and is demanding money off him. The kid only looked like he was 5 and didn't understand what is going on suddenly and said that he had no money._

_Big mistake._

_The older kids then ganged up on him and started to push him to the floor and started to kick and punch the poor child. Yami would normally drown this out as this is the norm around here as these bullies run the playground with an iron fist, but this is different._

_“HELP! SOMEONE HELP ME!” the little voice cried out in pain as he cried. Something in Yami sparked in him. That voice sounded pure and innocent like he used to be and looked at the little boy to see that he almost looked just like him but his hair is tinted light red and his eyes were purple and sweet._

_Yami stood up and couldn’t handle that poor little kid being beaten up and ran over to the bullies and lunged himself at one of them to push them away and started to attack the others. The little boy cowered in a ball and closed his eyes so he didn’t want to witness Yami wailing on the bullies and got them to scurry off as other kids were watching and cheering Yami on._

_After that commotion, Yami nudged the little boy with this foot lightly and said, “Hey! Are you alright? They are gone now.” The little boy looked up at Yami as he lent a hand out to pull him up to his feet. The little boy then hugged Yami tightly and whispered a thank you to him and smiled. Yami was stunned for a second and then returned the hug._

_The old man and the mother looked on after the fight to see their son hugging another little boy and from that day on, Yami is adopted int the family and became that boy’s protector and guardian._

_#END FLASHABCK#_

(YAMI POV)

“I get what you feel when you felt numb and alone as I have lost my family in a car crash and was taken in by my uncle and cousin. He never liked me but my cousin was cool and he kicked me out and dumped me in an apartment he is paying for when I was 16.”

“That’s sad.” I felt that Atemu and I had something in common there as our parents died and raised by another as he felt like he is not that alone and smiled a little.

“It’s okay now as I am fine but back to the subject; it all started because you protect him from some bullies in an orphanage?” “Yes, and I had been so ever since.”

“It made sense to do it back then but why are you still doing it now?”

“I would protect him until my death and I would sacrifice my wellbeing in doing so.”

“Even your own emotions?”

“Yes.”

“But that’s not good, you cannot bottle your emotions like that. You are a human being and deserve to have them!” I am stunned. Emotions? I never felt any besides from anger, jealousy and love (I think) but I kept the others bottled up and hidden. “I just don’t show any whatsoever beside from rage and love.”

“But that’s not good either! You can't just bottle them up like that! Sometime in the future, the bottle might burst and you will end up breaking down in any situation. I want to help you do it now to save you from happening in the future. Did you say love right? You said you loved someone right?”

“I always write notes for him when I meant to be studying and stuff, but he would write back too when I had to stop to help my brother to confess to someone for valentine’s day and that’s when he thought I had lost interest in him.” “Did you confess to him in the letters?”

“I only said that I had a crush on him and we spoke to each other back and forth a lot.” I gave him some of the letters that I had in my trouser pocket and given it to Atemu to read so he would get the idea. He looked surprised as he read and then asked, “As I can see from this, it’s only back and forth questions, but I want to know how do you know that you and he are ‘meant to be’?”

“I thought we had stuff in common and he is cute and we could be the ‘power couple’ in the school and people will love me.” “But from these notes Yami. It looks like you had little to no in common and I think he only answered these, out of politeness.”

“What? No! I love him and he will love me!” I started to become upset and almost in tears.

“Does he Yami? Read the notes again.” He passed me back the notes as I read them in silence. I thought we did, but the evidence is shown in the notes. I guess we didn’t. We indeed had nothing in common and Yugi did. It made sense to me, he didn’t love me then and he doesn’t and never will now.

I look at Atemu with hot tears rolling down my cheeks as I broke down in front of him. ‘I had no love! My brother abandoned me from him and destroyed what I stood for! I am failing in school! My family hates me and I am failing them!’ I slammed my head on the table and covered my face with my arms and screamed in agony.

Atemu is shocked at my sudden breakdown. He tried to console me by patting my back and rubbing circles to calm me down as he says, “It’s alright Yami. Let your emotions pour out. I bet you feel terrible for a long time by bottling them up like that.” He said gently.

My cries have subsided after a few mins and Atemu gave me a tissue to wipe my face and nose. He then asked me about school and how I am failing tests and exams as I am way behind than everyone else. He understands how I feel being in the same place before and told me that he had to catch up and got lucky that he passed his high school exams somehow.

Then I told him about my family hates me and I am a good brother and then something hit me. I never asked him about it in the first place and I never told him either. I kept stuff from and he probably did the same and then I have done all of this! I must be a terrible brother!

During my inner turmoil, I saw Atemu looking out of the window and was probably looking at the Christmas lights everywhere. “The new year is getting closer isn’t it?” he said.

I nodded.

“It has been a horrible year for us both, but I think we can start anew.” (he didn’t particularly say why he had a bad year but I didn't want to pry at the moment.) “Maybe we resolutions should be to start anew and be better people. I can help you with your studies and such as I'm in college and probably remember the stuff they taught in high school so that will solve that. As for finding love…maybe you could court someone else instead…like me?” I blushed very hard.

“You? But you are older than me?! I'm only 18?!” he chuckled a bit ad it made me blush more.

“I'm 19 and I'm sorry that I am being too forward with it, but I find you cute and I maybe I will be the one ‘protecting you’ and I will show you the wide world that is out there and I will help you become a better person, with emotions.” He winked at me and placed a hand of top of mine.

“I mean we can take it slow and it is up to you as I know it is out of nowhere to ask you, but we can get to know each other in the new year and see where it goes,” Atemu said. I nodded in response, I know it seems out of nowhere to ask that, but I understand. We may have social issues together but we can grow from each other.

I smiled and we have received our food and drinks, I ordered hot chocolate and a slice of chocolate cake and Atemu has ordered a coffee and a blueberry muffin. We talked about varied other things and it felt nice to get stuff off my chest and Atemu is sweet as he was listening to my vents and said words of reassurance and understandings. My thoughts of Seto and Yugi disappeared and I can't wait to spend the new year with Atemu there with me, helping me and loving me.

THE END

* * *

Me: I feel like I won't win this but I did the best I could.

Yami Yugi: I think it’s a good story and it’s nice to see you back in ‘the game.’

Me: Thanks for the support and this is the first one-shot I have ever done that’s a full story.

Yami Yugi: what about Ageless?

Me: That is my first attempt at writing one and it’s going to get replaced by the chaptered version.

Yami Yugi: Seems fair, but I think you will win.

Me: I know Seto is a bit ‘nicer’ to Jou and that Is for a good reason as originally, he is bored of high school and is cold towards his ‘friends’ and when he received the letter, it kept him ‘entertained’ and when Yugi asked him out, it warmed his heart and made him a nicer person.

Yami Yugi: Sounds more realistic as he sounds OOC, even to me, but it's hard to keep it going in one go alone so I get ya.

Me: Thanks again. Alright, we will see you next time.

Yami Yugi: Byee!


End file.
